Seven to Seventeen
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Fango is a seventeen-year-old that's the height of a seven year old. Rein is a seventeen-year-old who acts like a seven-year-old. Two similar yet different people meet under an unusual circumstance. "From today onward you shall be her playmate". Perhaps in each other these two extraordinary children can find solace. AU (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

A/N: A Rein and Fango centered fanfiction! No one has written a fanfic with Fango as a main role (and if someone has I haven't seen it yet) so I decided to do one myself. This story came from a few things the first being that Fango's smaller than a normal boy of his age in the anime, the second is reading about growth disorders, and the third is about reading of a few people who despite being adults or teens, they act like children then BANG. New story.

Side Note: If you're wondering when I shall re-upload the stories from my now inactive account Amu Yimata, I'm in the process of rewriting and/or editing. I'd like your opinion on this by the way: Should I re-upload the story once all chapters are edited or upload them as I edit them?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

"For how long am I going to keep wearing children's clothes!?" A boy yelled. He had chocolate colored hair and plum colored eyes, "Not to mention they're all hand-me downs!"

"W-well money is tight right now Fango…" A woman with the same hair, but emerald eyes mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But all of these are so childish, why can't they make cooler looking clothes. Not everyone this height is a child you know!" He sighed. Fango looked through the pile of children's clothing on his bed and tried to choose which looked somewhat decent.

*.*.*.*

Fango Hale

Age seventeen

Looks like a seven-year-old…

*.*.*.*

"Choo! Choo! Hehehehe~" A deep sky blue haired turquoise eyed teen giggled as she moved the toy train around. Surrounding her were various blocks, plastic rings, dolls, and other various children's toys.

"Rein…Rein! I thought I told you to clean all of this up!" A woman with red hair and red eyes came in and scolded her.

"Rein's sorry mommy…" She mumbled.

"And this isn't the first time you've refused to pick up your toys when I told you to…" Her mother sighed.

"Why not just get her a nanny, Elsa?" A man with blue hair and golden eyes came in the room.

"I don't want anyone to know our seventeen year old still acts like a child. Think of our family's reputation, Truth!" Elsa yelled.

"Then just find a nanny who can keep a secret. Like someone with a similar problem that you can relate to. I doubt she'd care if that was the case." Truth smiled.

"Hmm…fine." Elsa nodded, "But how will we find someone like that? Who in their right mind would admit to having such a strange child?"

"Oh there are all types of people out there Elsa, believe me." Truth grinned, "I'll find someone don't worry."

Elsa turned back to her daughter and saw that she was busily playing with blocks now and not caring about the conversation…

*.*.*.*

Rein Soleil

Age seventeen

Acts like a seven-year-old…

*.*.*.*

After a few outings into town Truth had become acquainted with a woman named Stefani Hale, who had told him about her seventeen-year-old son and in return Truth told her about one of his seventeen-year-old daughters. The two had become friends and today, Truth decided to call her out to a café.

"Are you still looking for a job Stefani?" Truth asked.

"Well, yes, I want one that pays more money." Stefani nodded.

"Then how about working as a nanny at my mansion?" He grinned.

"A nanny?" She blinked.

"Yes, you see Rein does not clean up after herself very well and she's lonely in that house. You could become her nanny and I'm sure your son could become a nice playmate for her. I'll pay you a lot as well and Fango can also be paid for playing with her." He explained.

"Well, it doesn't sound too bad, but is your family okay with that?" She asked.

"Sure I suggested to my wife and she agreed."

"In that case I'd be happy to, I'm sure Fango will be overjoyed hearing about how much more money I'll be making."

"Then start packing your things when you get home. Here's my address…"

*.*.*.*

"Why does a seventeen-year-old need a playmate?" Fango quirked his eyebrow. They were standing in front of the mansion.

"You see…she's not a normal girl. She acts like a seven-year-old." Stefani explained. The doors opened to reveal the noble Soleil family. Truth and Elsa stood side by side and in front of them their daughters, Rein and Fine, a seventeen-year-old with red hair and cerise eyes.

"Stefani, this is Rein." Truth patted Rein's head, "You shall be here nanny." He pushed her daughter near Fango.

"And Rein, this is Fango. Fango, from today onwards you shall be her playmate."

*.*.*.*

Fango Hale: a seventeen-year-old in a seven-year-old body

Rein Soleil: a seventeen-year-old with the mind of a seven-year-old

An extraordinary tale of these extraordinary children is about to begin…


	2. Playmates

A/N: Second chapter! Before anyone points out that this chapter is short, I realize that. This story is meant to contain short chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it!

*.*.*.*

'_Ugh, why did I get stuck with this? Isn't mom supposed to be the one taking care of her?'_ Fango thought. Fango had been escorted to Rein's room while his mother and Rein's parents talked. Rein was busily looking through her toys and games. She finally found a board game and went to Fango.

"Want to play?" She smiled. Fango glared at her.

"No, why would I want to play with you?" He spat. Rein became teary eyed and then finally burst into tears.

"Uwaaaaah!" She sobbed. Stefani came running into the room.

"On no! What's wrong?" She asked, but Rein continued to cry giving her no response. She then turned to Fango.

"Did you do this!?" She barked.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this! I'm not here to play with a kid!" He snapped.

"She's seventeen!"

"I don't care if she looks seventeen she's acting like a kid!"

"Play with her! It's your job; do you want to get kicked out? They're paying you too!"

"I…! They…what?"

"They're paying you too. Now if you want your money I suggest you play with her."

"Alright, fine, I'll play with her." He trudged over to Rein who was sitting on the floor crying.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? What did you want to play, this?" He picked up the board game _'Candyland'_ and started setting it up on the table nearby. Reins topped crying and stared at Fango who had now sat down.

"Are you just gonna stare all day? Come on, let's get started." Fango said.

"O-okay!" Rein smiled and took a seat next to Fango. Pleased Stefani began picking up Rein's toys and putting them away.

'_Now to make her a snack…'_ Stefani told Fango and Rein that she'd be right back and left. When Stefani had gotten back she saw that Rein had already gotten tired of the board game and decided to play with the blocks along with Fango. She set down the snacks she made, banana nut muffins, and set them down on the table before beckoning the two over.

"Thanks!" Rein smiled.

*.*.*.*

Up until dinner Rein and Fango played with most of her toys. During dinner Elsa, Truth, and Fine sat at one end of the long table, but Rein, Stefani, and Fango were instructed to sit at the other end by Elsa. Fango and Stefani were obviously confused as to why Rein was supposed to sit with them, but she did not say anything and did as her mother told her to. It was as if she was used to it.

Fango and Stefani had looked at what everyone was eating. Everyone, but Rein was given braised cabbage with rice and meat, chicken soup, and a glass of soda. Rein was given a grilled cheese sandwich and apple juice in a sippy cup.

"Excuse me." Stefani spoke up. Elsa, Fine, and Truth turned to look at her, "A grilled cheese sandwich is hardly enough food for someone of Rein's age. Why isn't she being served what everyone else is having?"

"She's not careful when she eats. If she insists on acting like a child then we'll treat her like a child." Elsa bluntly replied. Fango's anger began to rise. How could someone say that about their own daughter!

"In that case allow me to borrow your kitchen. I can make her something that will fill her up and won't cause her to make such a mess." Stefani said. Elsa was about to protest, but Truth stopped her and told Stefani to go ahead.

When Stefani came back with a plate of food for Rein Elsa, Fine, Fango and Truth had already finished their own food. Elsa had returned to her room by now, but Truth and Fine stayed behind to see. Stefani placed the plate of grilled shrimp with a salad on the side.

"Looks good doesn't it Rein?" Truth grinned. Rein took a look at the food Stefani made then back to the grilled cheese sandwich. After a while she picked up the now cold grilled cheese sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth.

"H-huh?" Everyone was thoroughly confused.

"What're you doing? Hat's cold now! Spit it out!" Fango roared. Rein shook her head.

"But why?" Fine asked, "What Miss Stefani made looks really good!"

"Mommy knows Rein like grilled cheese so mommy made the cook make me grilled cheese." Rein smiled. She got up from her chair and skipped to the stairs, "Rein's tired now so nighty-night~!"

"I never knew my sister liked grilled cheese sandwiches…" Fine mumbled.

Fango stared at Rein's disappearing figure.

'_I don't know why, but…I'm sure she's lying…'_


End file.
